Gooey
Summary Gooey is a friendly blob made from the same stuff as Dark Matter. He's a friend of Kirby and an ally on some of his adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Gooey Origin: Kirby's Dream Land 3 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Part of the Dark Matter species, Blob, Kirby's friend, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: By himself= - Pre-Star Allies=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. "Made from the same stuff as Dark Matter", who are repeatedly said to be clouds), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Flight & Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-High. Is the same species as Dark Matter, should have their regeneration capabilities. Can recover when fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Intangibility (At least via Space Jump, likely naturally due to being a Dark Matter), Can fight using a parasol and a broom, Natural Weaponry (Makes use of his tongue to hit foes or stick them to it and swallow them), Water Manipulation, Transmutation (Like Kirby, he can split foes and things as small stars), Absorption, Power Mimicry (Was swallowing foes to copy their abilities during Dream Land 3, gaining the following powers: Fire Manipulation Burning, Electricity Manipulation Spark, Ice Manipulation, Can turn into stone Stone, Can extend needles and cutter boomerangs from his body & Cutter) Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Unaffected in the areas where Dark Matter has their mind-controlling clouds), Transmutation (Can come back intact after being swallowed by Kirby, whose stomach instantly turns others into objects) - Post-Star Allies=As before, became able to use his copy abilities naturally, Darkness Manipulation (Via Dark Laser), Toon Force (Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat) Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) }} |-|Optional Equipment= Only to applicable to his Post-Star Allies key: As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (Was used to heal Kirby in Dream Land 2. With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (A Dark Matter being who helped assist Kirby to take out Zero) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (A member of the Dark Matter species who kept with Kirby and Zero. Along with the other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe. Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Can strike others with his tongue) | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from Dark Matter and Zero) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Extended melee range (Has an absurdly long tongue that's longer than his body), Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves Standard Equipment: None | A Protective Bag, a parasol and a broom. *'Optional Equipment:' None | Power-Up Hearts, Maxim Tomato, various food items, Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts *'Can Create/Summon:' None | A Friend Star Intelligence: Below Average, major combat skills for being comparable to Kirby, also able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina) Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Pre-Star Allies '''| '''Post-Star Allies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. |-|Unique Powers= Gooey_Star_Split-Dream_Land_3.gif|Star Split *'Star Split:' After licking an enemy or object into his mouth, Gooey is able to split them as small stars. By comparison, he does this in the same way Kirby uses his Star Split technique, which was stated multiple times to turn enemies or objects into stars. Gooey was also stated to "use the same attacks as Kirby" and have "the same moves as Kirby" in the game when he does this. |-|Common Powers= Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Gooey making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Gooey transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. Initially, in Dream Land 3, Gooey didn't even need to turn into a ball of energy to use this power, perhaps an indication of his natural Intangibility as part of the Dark Matter species, who are clouds that can casually pass through things. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Gooey generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Gooey. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Gooey becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Gooey summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Gooey uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters Category:Dark Matter Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Summons Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Star Allies Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4